Play to Lose
by Silver Damascus
Summary: Not all games are played with the intention of winning, sometimes it's a great deal more fun to lose. WeirZelenka.


She blinked at the screen and tried to refocus, uncertain whether Sheppard had actually written "boring, boring, boring," in the middle of his field report or whether she was a little too tired. Considering it looked like it was written in Russian she decided it was probably with the later.

A body leaned over the back of the chair, one probably scowling at what had become his dreaded rival, she scrolled the page down a little further. He sighed so quietly it could have been a breath and moved again, she felt his hand brush back the hair from her neck and the press of his lips to her skin.

"Behave Radek."

"Want you." his whisper a low growl.

She let the corners of her lips arch into a smile.

"I know."

He nuzzled into her neck and breathed in deeply, trailing his nose and lips just above her skin, then turned his head, leaned in and captured the bottom of her ear in his mouth.

"Radek." she warned.

He suckled for a moment then pulled away nipping gently in the process, leaving the cool air to take his place. She tried not to make a sound at the loss of the contact. He drew back, but she knew fine well he hadn't listened to her and had simply found another part of her to take his attention away.

One hand slid across her stomach as his fingers ran lightly over the inside of her thighs. She sighed slightly and could feel Radek smile, thinking he had one that point. Or would have, had they been so childish as to count.

"You can keep doing that if you like, it's quite relaxing." She tapped the page and started on a new one.

She felt the subtle change as he began to scowl.

_Two points to Weir_, she smirked to herself, pleased he couldn't see her expressions, although he could probably sense it as well as she could. She smiled a little wider at that thought.

He moaned a sigh that may have been closer to a growl.

"You are teasing me." he said, his voice was rich and low, rolling out from the back of his throat.

"Would I do something like that?"

_Oh that_, she smirked_, was definitely a growl._

He knelt down beside her without losing his closeness.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, she could never quite suppress the shiver when he did that, "perhaps I should just leave you to your work, hrm? Fascinating I'm sure, far more rewarding that spending your time in the arms of a warm, loving man."

His fingers lightly slipped beneath her t-shirt and began tracing slow circles towards the small of her back.

Her eyes began to shut before she could catch them, she could her the smile on his lips as they brushed over her ear as he whispered.

_Damn him._

"I certainly wouldn't want to be a distraction. Would I?"

The circles ceased and he trailed a line across her back as he pulled away.

"Who said you were being a distraction?" she asked. Years of training as a diplomat being used to play a game with one relentlessly teasing lover, if she could afford to break her mask right now she'd have laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not," he said, and started circling his fingers over the inside of her legs. "Surely you wouldn't want to be distracted while you work and when have I ever done anything that you did not want."

_Damn him, damn him._

"Liz'beth," he moaned and pressed a gentle kiss that barely captured the corner of her lips. She turned into him moving towards his touch, he worked his lips again, purposefully catching only the barest hint of her mouth.

She turned the kiss to her advantage, darting the slightest bit of tongue over his lip and pulling away as he leaned forward to capture it. Radek turned his head slightly to the side and locked onto her eyes, his own so story with emotions that it was impossible to read the depths. The surface screamed passion.

Elizabeth raised an arm and ran her thumb across a slightly stubbled jaw, to rest on his lips. He leant into it, still staring up at her and slowly pulled it into his wet, warm mouth. Finally he closed his eyes and pulled it away placing his mouth over the insides of her wrist instead.

"Radek?" she asked, he moaned into her wrist in response.

"Why don't we take this somewhere a little more relaxing. There's only so many things you can do at a computer."

He grinned into her wrist, his fingers were already coiled around the power cable which he triumphantly yanked free. His eyes didn't leave hers until they were sprawled on her bed and they followed the path of his lips down her body.

_Sometimes_, she reflected with a sigh, _it was fun to play to lose._


End file.
